


Hinata and Midoriya Become Friends!

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: A Quirk sends Bakugou and Midoriya into a parallel universe, where people play volleyball instead of fighting villains after school. Exciting!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 20
Kudos: 388





	Hinata and Midoriya Become Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a billion years ago for the BNHA x Haikyuu zine and kept procrastinating on posting it but I feel like I should, like, put this out there. I no longer remember what I even wrote in this but it sure does exist anyway

It’s a routine practice match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, which means both teams are playing their hardest. Though Karasuno is going to the Spring High nationals and Seijoh isn’t, Oikawa’s desire for vengeance is enough to raise the morale of his entire team.

Kageyama serves, and as the ball sails over the net, a flash of bright white light appears just under the gym ceiling, and with it, two teenage boys, fists raised like they were in the middle of a fight. The kids push apart from each other in a practiced maneuver and land neatly on their feet on opposite sides of the net, breathing hard and looking around wide-eyed.

Dead silence, and then the volleyball lands on Seijoh’s side of the court with a distant thump.

“What the fuck?” snarls the kid with spiky blond hair.

“What...happened?” asks the green-haired kid.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” exclaims...well, everyone else in the gym.

It happened like this: Izuku and Kacchan had decided to go visit their parents after school on the same day and were walking back at the same time. (Not together, Kacchan insists, as if he’d go anywhere with that shitty nerd on purpose. He kept trying to walk faster than Izuku, who stubbornly kept up.) 

While they were walking, they came across a villain robbing a convenience store. They ran into the store without thinking, jumping straight into the middle of the fight as was, unfortunately, habit by now. And then the villain’s small, unassuming accomplice touched both of them at once, everything flashed white, and they found themselves in what looked like an old-fashioned high school gym, in the middle of a volleyball game.

So, Izuku realizes, the villain’s quirk had sent them away somewhere. But where? Another universe, maybe? Back in time? Another country? He has no idea.

Izuku tries to pull on One for All and...he can’t feel it. He can’t hear any of the previous quirk users in his head, he can’t feel the crackling electricity of Full Cowl spreading over his body. It’s exactly like being quirkless had been. He looks at Kacchan, who’s trying and failing to get his hands to spark with explosions. “Kacchan...I don’t think our quirks work here.”

“No,” Kacchan growls. “That can’t be true.” He stares at his hands in shock, curling and uncurling his fingers.

The redheaded kid, standing closest to Kacchan, whispers to his tall glasses-wearing teammate, “What are they talking about?”

“How should I know?” Glasses whispers back.

The volleyball players are speaking Japanese, Izuku notices, so at least they’re still in Japan. Or some version of Japan.

They all stand frozen for a few more agonizing moments before Izuku finally has the presence of mind to pull Kacchan off the court and towards the adults (Coaches? Teachers? Older than teenagers, at least) standing off to the side. He tells the adults the truth, figuring that dropping into their universe out of nowhere is implausible enough that children fighting villains with superpowers will sound believable in comparison.

“So um, we think we’ve been transported to an alternate universe, or maybe sent back in time? This is Japan, right?” 

The dark-haired man in glasses says, “Yes, Miyagi prefecture,” and the rest of the adults stare at the two teenagers with some alarm. Izuku can’t really blame them. The only thing to do is to keep going. “Hopefully, the quirk that caused this has a time limit and we’ll be sent back to where we’re from, but I don’t know how long that might take.” He bows and nudges Kacchan, reminding him to bow too. “Sorry for disrupting your practice!” 

Kacchan keeps flexing his fingers, not paying attention to his surroundings. The coaches confer. Eventually, the blond man sighs and pushes Kacchan and Izuku to where two girls are standing, managers, Izuku supposes. “Can you two just stay here for an hour and not make trouble?”

“Yes,” Izuku says, because Kacchan still seems to be on the verge of a breakdown. It feels strange, Izuku taking full control of a situation without Kacchan protesting. Izuku wants to snap him out of it, but he’s not sure an angry Kacchan would make a better first impression than this silent, shell-shocked husk. 

One of the volleyball players, the one on the mint and white side with a “1” on his jersey, claps his hands together. “Come on, people, let’s focus, we don’t have all day and we need to destroy Tobio-chan’s team again!”

“We’re winning, Oikawa,” the black and orange team’s Number 1 calls. “And it’s our serve.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him and throws the volleyball back over the net. The match proceeds. Izuku and Kacchan stand awkwardly next to the girls and Izuku watches as the taller one with glasses makes notes on her clipboard and the tiny one flips the score.

Kacchan sticks his hands in his pocket and swears quietly. “Deku, my fucking phone disappeared.”

“Mine too,” Izuku says. Maybe technology can’t travel to alternate universes, like quirks. Or maybe they went back in time before smartphones were a thing.

“Um, do you want to borrow mine, if you need to call someone?” the blonde manager girl offers. “I’m Yachi, by the way. It’s nice to meet you!” She bobs her head quickly. She radiates nerves and eager do-gooder energy in a way that makes Izuku trust her instantly.

“Nice to meet you too,” Izuku says.“I’m Midoriya.”

Kacchan glares. Yachi pulls her phone out of her pocket and unlocks the screen, passing the device to Izuku. The current date is bold white digits against her navy blue wallpaper, spelling out a year before Izuku’s grandmother was even born.

Izuku elbows Kacchan, who shoves him back and then sees the numbers.

“Fuck,” Kacchan says. 

Izuku hands the phone back to the girl. 

“Does um, does this kind of thing happen to you often?” Yachi asks. “Since everyone has superpowers in your world.”

Izuku shakes his head. “I don’t know of any quirks that enable interdimensional travel. Though there was a guy in Okinawa who—” he rambles for a bit about teleportation-enabling quirks and the rare Weeping Angel quirk, and Yachi seems interested.

There’s a thud and yelling from the court. The other manager girl blows a whistle. Izuku doesn’t remember much from elementary school volleyball, but it looks like the black and orange team scored a point.

“What’s her name?” Izuku asks, nodding in the other manager girl’s direction. She’s pretty, Izuku thinks, like Hadou-senpai, but less exuberant.

Yachi perks up instantly, blush rising in her cheeks. “That’s Shimizu Kiyoko-senpai! She’s very beautiful and very kind. She’s helped me a lot. Helped the whole team, really.”

Izuku thinks of his own upperclassmen and winces as the image of Mirio in a hospital bed, broken, flashes through his head again.“That sounds nice,” he manages. What must it be like, he wonders, to go to school, go to volleyball practice, and then come home, every single day, unharmed?

Kacchan lets out a frustrated growl and drags Izuku away from Yachi by his collar. “Stop flirting with blondie, you shitty nerd, and start fixing this bullshit.”

“Why do I have to fix it?” Izuku retorts, straightening his blazer. “I know as much about what happened as you do, Kacchan. Most quirks have a time limit of some kind, don’t they? We just have to wait it out. Maybe the police will catch whoever got us and Aizawa-sensei can nullify their quirk then, but it’s not like we can really do anything about the situation here.”

Kacchan gapes at Izuku, aghast. “Why aren’t you more freaked out about being stuck two hundred years ago?”

Izuku shrugs. “As I said, we can’t really do anything about it.” He’s also curious about this universe, an ancient past Miyagi where nobody has any quirks and teenagers play games after school. A tiny part of him wonders what his life might have been like if this is where he’d grown up. No constantly broken bones or near-death experiences. Maybe he and Kacchan would’ve stayed friends without the quirk thing to separate them. Maybe, maybe.

Kacchan leans back against the wall, arms crossed, and stares at the volleyball game with narrowed eyes. The guy with glasses misses a receive, and Kacchan makes a disapproving “tch” noise as if he could do better. Glasses guy looks over at him with a considering look.

“Sorry, what was that over there? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Glasses calls out, a mocking smile on his face. On the other side of the net, an unassuming gray-haired kid prepares to serve.

Kacchan steps forward, hands in his pockets like a delinquent. Izuku jumps back on instinct, then realizes he should probably stop whatever Kacchan is going to try to pull now. He grabs the back of Kacchan’s shirt before he can do something stupid like start a fight with a stranger in an alternate universe. Glasses just watches them with both eyebrows raised.

“Tsukishima’s a jerk to everybody,” the red-headed kid says to Izuku, “so don’t take it too personally.” The whistle blows and they start playing again.

Yachi takes it upon herself to explain to Izuku who everyone is and share her limited knowledge of how volleyball works. She points to everyone on Karasuno’s side of the court, giving Izuku a run-down of each player’s name and role on the team, and then turns to Shimizu. “Did I get it all right?”

Shimizu smiles at her and nods encouragingly. Yachi flushes.

Kacchan gets bored after a few more minutes. “Fuck this, I’m out of here,” he announces.

Izuku steps on his foot. “What, you want to wander around a strange place you don’t know by yourself?”

“Yes.” Kacchan kicks him. 

Izuku kicks him back. “We’re staying.”

“You’re not the boss of me!” 

Before Izuku can make a retort to that, though, the red-haired kid Yachi called Hinata jumps.

Izuku doesn’t know much about volleyball, but he can see how the kid spikes the ball faster than any of the other boys on the court. He leaps so high in the air that, if they were home, Izuku would assume his quirk was something related to jumping or flying. Seijoh’s middle blockers make sounds of disappointment as the ball sails past them and hits the court. Karasuno wins, the game ends and the players swarm around the two of them, overflowing with questions about their supernatural appearance.

“Sorry for interrupting your practice,” Izuku repeats, bowing again. 

“Your hair is so cool and fluffy!” Hinata tells him, beaming like the sun. “Can I touch it?”

“A-ah, sure!” 

Hinata reaches up and pats Izuku’s head tentatively. “It’s so soft!”

“Uh, thanks. Your jump earlier was really cool,” Izuku offers. “I don’t know much about sports but that seemed...special.”

This was the right thing to say. Hinata beams. “Thank you! I’m just a first year now, but I’m going to be the ace!”

“If you ever learn how to receive, maybe,” Kageyama jumps in. Hinata sticks his tongue out at him.

“Right now, I’m pretty much useless without this guy,” Hinata explains, looking at Kageyama, “but I’m going to be a reliable point scorer everyone can count on!” 

Hinata’s so utterly sure of himself and of his future, Izuku can’t help but feel fired up too. If Hinata can fly without a quirk, Izuku can become the greatest hero with One for All.

The older kids surround Kacchan, who isn’t happy about the attention.

“So in your universe you can make things explode? That’s awesome, bro,” Tanaka says.

“It’s the fucking best,” Kacchan allows. “Which is why we need to get back as soon as possible. So I can go back to blowing shit up.”

“Bakugou-kun,” Nishinoya says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Chill out a little.”

Kacchan smacks Nishinoya’s hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me.” Kacchan minus explosions is like a declawed cat, trying to be threatening without the arsenal he’s used to having behind him.

Oikawa looms over Kacchan, exaggerating the height difference between them. “That’s not very nice, Explody-kun, you’re a guest here!”

“ _ Explody-kun? _ ” 

Izuku tries his best not to smile at how close that spontaneous nickname is to Bakugou’s actual hero name. 

The next half hour or so is a blur of names and faces and questions, about Izuku’s world and the world the volleyball players are from. It’s still hard for Izuku to picture a place where everyone is quirkless and that’s just...how it is.

Yachi’s looking at Izuku’s scarred arms with a sympathetic wince. “Is that from...fighting?”

“Mostly. The quirk I have... if I can’t control it, I end up breaking my own bones from the force. It’s a strength augmentation quirk, and I only developed it recently,” he explains, and Bakugou, knowing the full story, scoffs nearby. “I had to train a lot to be able to use it without destroying my body.”

Oikawa looks from Midoriya’s arms to Iwaizumi’s with a contemplative expression.

“Midoriya-chan,” he asks sweetly, “would you like to have an arm wrestling competition?”

“Fuck no, dumbass,” Iwaizumi says. “I don’t want to arm wrestle an alien first-year.”

“For  _ science, _ Iwa-chan, science. And they’re not aliens, they’re dimension travelers, which is cooler.”

“For social media,” Hanamaki interjects, holding his phone up.

Kacchan glares at Izuku and says, “Don’t you fucking dare embarrass me.”

So they have an arm-wrestling competition, with the manager girls refereeing. Izuku’s always held his own in quirkless arm-wrestling competitions in the UA dorms, usually losing to Kirishima. Iwaizumi has two years of experience on him, yes, but Izuku has a year of refrigerator dragging and UA training. He finally slams Iwaizumi’s hand down after nearly seven minutes of effort.

The crowd goes wild. Iwaizumi shakes Izuku’s hand and tells him, “Well done.” It feels a little bit like the first time All Might told Izuku he was proud of him.

“Y’all,” Coach Ukai says. “You do realize we can’t clean up and get out of here until you all leave, right? Go  _ home. _ Seijoh students especially, you have to take a bus.” 

“But where will Bakugou and Midoriya go?” Sugawara asks. “We can’t just let them wander around by themselves all night.”

There’s a tense silence. 

Tanaka claps a hand on both Kacchan and Izuku’s shoulders and says, “Your senpai are treating you to meat buns. We’ll figure the rest out later.”

“You’ve known us for an hour,” Izuku says.

“Yeah, we’re your senpai now. You spawned in our gym, you’re our responsibility. Deal with it.”

So they follow the Karasuno students to the corner store and Nishinoya and Tanaka buy the first years meat buns. Hinata and Izuku get on well, Bakugou and Tsukishima have settled for pretending the other doesn’t exist. Kageyama just seems uncomfortable with new people.

They sit down on the bench in front of the store, breath turning into clouds in the October chill. The meat buns are pretty good, Izuku decides, after taking a bite. 

“What’s in your school bag?” Hinata asks. “I want to see what textbooks look like in the alternate universe future!”

“Ah, there’s not that much really,” Izuku pulls out his notebooks and pencil case, and Hinata’s shoulders slump in disappointment.

“That’s so normal!”

“Technology’s advanced more slowly since quirks showed up,” Izuku explains. His pencil case is designed to look like All Might’s hero costume, but Hinata obviously has no idea who All Might is, and that’s unsettling in itself. 

“All Might is, or was, Japan’s symbol of peace,” he says softly. “He was strong and brave and saved everyone with a smile. But then...”

Hinata blinks at Izuku with his large brown eyes. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

“Deku,” Kacchan says quietly, kicking Izuku in the shin. “How long do you think we’re stuck here?”

Izuku blinks. “I don’t know, could be up to several days. Could be a few more hours. There’s no way to tell, especially since we can’t communicate with the quirk user from here.”

Kacchan lets out a controlled, frustrated exhale through his nose. 

“Do you hate being here that much, Bakugou-kun?” Nishinoya demands, looking personally insulted on behalf of Miyagi Prefecture itself. 

“Yes,” Kacchan snaps. “I’m supposed to be a fucking hero, not some quirkless extra in a universe of fucking quirkless extras.”

“I wouldn’t have expected someone with such temper control issues to be a hero,” Tsukishima whispers to Yamaguchi in a way clearly meant to be overheard.

Kacchan jumps up off the bench with a snarl. “Say that to my fucking face, Glasses, see what happens.”

Tanaka steps in between the two of them. “How about we don’t resort to violence every time Tsukishima opens his mouth?”

“Tsukishima’s just like that,” Hinata whispers to Izuku conspiratorially. “You get used to it. I wanted to punch him the first time we met, too. And then every time after that. But not as much anymore.”

“Thank you for this incredibly flattering assessment of my character,” Tsukishima says. 

“Kacchan too,” Izuku says, ignoring Tsukishima. “He doesn’t really mean most of the angry stuff he says all the time.”

“Shut the fuck up, shitty nerd.”

Izuku gestures towards Kacchan with both hands, unfazed. “Like that.”

It’s a school night, but they still stay out for a while longer. Hinata has to leave first because of his long commute. He unlocks his bike from the rack and looks Izuku in the eyes. 

“In case we never see each other again,” Hinata says, and then bows. “It’s been great to meet you, Midoriya Izuku! And you, Bakugou-kun,” he adds after a moment.

Izuku is not going to cry in front of a bunch of people he just met. “It’s been great to meet you, too.” He bows in return.

And then, entirely without warning, the entire world flashes white.

They end up right back on the street they were on when the villain attacked, a lifetime ago. Izuku can feel the energy of One for All running through him again, sparkling, waiting for him to call on it. 

Kacchan makes sparks from his hands and laughs with relief.

It’s dark here too now, and the villains they were fighting earlier are nowhere to be seen. Izuku and Kacchan head to the police station. It turns out the quirk did have a time limit after all. The person who teleported them, who’s in custody now, admits that she can’t control which world she sends people to.

“There are a few places people can end up in when I use my quirk,” she says. “But it’s random. You guys got early 21st century Miyagi, huh? That one doesn’t happen as often, I think. I don’t usually stick around after to ask.”

“So, if we ever wanted to go back...” Izuku says. 

The woman raises an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, good luck with that. I’m not a time taxi.”

“Would you really?” Kacchan asks him when they’re both walking home.

“Would I really what?”

“Go back there.”

Izuku pulls out his phone, where a dozen messages from concerned friends and family members are still unread. “I mean, it would be nice to visit for a bit. The people there are nice. But I’d miss everyone here, so.”

Kacchan scoffs. “Of course that’s what you’d be concerned about.”

Izuku ignores him and types out a quick “I’m fine!” to his mom, who he really should’ve responded to earlier. “What about you?”

“Fuck no.” Kacchan doesn’t even have to think about it. “It’s too fucking weird. Everyone’s quirkless and weirdly obsessed with volleyball.”

Izuku laughs. “Even without quirks, those kids could do amazing things.”

Kacchan makes a noise of acknowledgment but doesn’t reply.

It’s only because Izuku’s known Kacchan for so long that he notices the way Kacchan’s expression shifts slightly. It’s the same face he makes after a long, close sparring match, a look of grudging respect for someone who in Kacchan’s opinion shouldn’t deserve it. 

Izuku bites back a smile, and the two of them finally go home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://cubistemoji.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](http://twitter.com/mozaikmage/)  



End file.
